


To The Gathering

by Anonymous



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Digital Art, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 09:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17423690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A moment of conversation on the way to the gathering.





	To The Gathering

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Koraki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koraki/gifts).




End file.
